Frozen Throne
by Ushi o Kao
Summary: Hinamori Momo ignores her friend's warnings against student teacher Aizen Sousuke. What happens when she gets involved in a world of sex, drugs, betrayal, and abuse? Can Toshiro and the rest of her friends help bring her back?  HitsuHina AU OOC maybe
1. Best Day of My Life

**This idea popped into my head while reading a hitsuhina blog… very good blog too…something on LJ. Soooo I don't wanna keep yammering on…reviews are great! I love reviews! Even if it's a flame, at least it's a form of criticism. Sorry if there are lots of mistakes! Hopefully my grammar doesn't suck too bad :P **

**I'm REALLY REALLY sorry if I accidentally slipped into 3rd**** person somewhere and didn't notice! The next chappie will be all 3****rd**** person!**

**Alrighty then. I think I should get started. Please enjoy! **

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Momo PoV **

This weather was not my cup of tea. The cold but surprisingly bright sun lit up the freshly fallen snow that blanketed everything within miles. Everything was glaringly bright against my just-woken-up eyes. I could almost see the school above all the hibernating trees when I heard a couple more sets of feet crunching through the snow behind me. I'd been friends with them long enough to distinguish each of them by their gait.

Abarai Renji had a long, loping stride that went with his tall, thin build. Kurosaki Ichigo slouched so much he was almost bent double, so he crunched heavily through the snow. Yasutora Sado, or 'Chad', took 1 stride for every 2 of his friends'. Ayasegawa Yumichika walked like he was dancing, so he made hardly any noise. Yamada Hanatarou was meek, small, shy, and always nervous. He had to alternate between running and walking to keep up with all the others.

The footsteps came closer, and, as if on cue, "HEY SHORTSTUFF!" I hated that nickname. I admit to being short, but seriously? 5'1 isn't _that_ short…

"So Peaches, been practicing for regionals at home?" Renji asked, grabbing me in a headlock.

I had to grin in spite of myself. He'd been calling me 'peaches' since we first met in, like, 1st grade. 9 years later, not much had changed between any of us. I guess you could call us jocks. We were all part of Sakuragaoka Academy, an academy for accelerated learning. Most of my friends, at least all the ones with me now, were, like me, here on the athletic scholarship. We all played Varsity soccer, obviously separate teams for gender reasons. I only knew one person with a double scholarship. My best friend in the whole wide world, Hitsugaya Toshiro. He had been offered an academic and athletic scholarships, and college scouts have had their eyes on him since 6th grade. He'd moved next door to me in 3rd grade. We'd pretty much been friends since. A few things had gone down since, but we were still great friends.

Before I knew it, my cluster of friends broke off down all the different hallways according to class. _'Great'_, I thought sardonically. _'I just love Algebra.'_ I hurriedly walked to math, taught by Ice King himself, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Saying he hated me wasn't exactly accurate. See, he kind of hates children. Not really sure why he took the teaching job, but hey whatever floats his boat I guess.

I quickly slipped into my seat near the back. Unfortunately, I had this class alone. Everyone else was on fast track math. Kuro-sensei droned on about quadratic formulas and factoring while I attempted (in vain) to take accurate notes. I couldn't be happier when the bell rang, dismissing me to science. Science had the potential to be worse than math, but, fortunately, I had this class with Chad, berry boy, and Matsumoto Rangiku. I flew into my seat, right as the bell rang. Ran-chan beamed happily and immediately started scribbling a game of hangman on the corner of her paper. Science was very uneventful, and, thank the lord, English was next.

English…my teacher, Ichimaru Gin was slightly creepy, but he was ok. It was the student teacher. Aizen Sousuke was one of the nicest men I've ever met. He's reaaalllyy good looking too! Whenever I see him, my face lights up like a Christmas tree, but he seems to maybe return my feelings a little? He kept catching my eye and winking or smiling. I shivered, thinking about those deep, kind eyes on me. And it wasn't creepy at all, seeing as he was only 3 years older than me! I know I shouldn't get my hopes up. Aizen liking me was far too good to be true, as expressed by my friends. They think he's a no-good troublemaker seducing high school girls. I don't understand why they hate him so much!

I sat in the very front in English, and I studied extra hard so I could answer all the questions Aizen-sensei asked. I hoped displaying some participation and effort would make him like me more. Class rushed by, as usual, and I knew every answer to the worksheet on Lord of the Flies. I didn't really like the book. It was so violent and crude! But it did express survival of the fittest, which, I had to admit, was an important life skill. As I was gathering my things for the next class, Aizen-sensei bent down to pick up a pencil I had drop on accident.

"Here, Hinamori-chan, you dropped this," he smiled gently, and her insides melted.

"T-thank you, Aizen-sensei! You didn't have to pick it up for me…"

Aizen waved off the apology. Then he asked me a question that would change my life. "Hinamori-chan, are you busy after school? I'd like it very much if you could meet me at the tea shop around the corner today."

I could feel the my face heating up to extraordinary temperatures. "S-sure! That would be fine! My mom is out of town for this month so I don't have a curfew!"

He chuckled softly, then patted my shoulder gently as I turned to leave. My face was still a bazillion degrees and it felt like it was going to be that way for a while. _'Did he just ask me out?'_ the question swimming around in my head. I had history with Toshiro, Rukia, Chad, and Renji. Shiro acknowledged her presence with a small nod, his silver white hair dripping. He had P.E. right before history so I assumed it was snow. I love P.E. when its snowy. The whole class makes snow forts outside. It's super fun! He glanced over, noticing the trance that was all too common nowadays. He snorted, knowing full well the cause of her dreamlike state.

"Did Aizen pick your pencil up for you again, bed-wetter?" The sharpness in his tone was slightly softened by the underlying amusement, but she still snapped her head towards him.

"Yes, he did…and also…" I trailed off. He gave a little movement with his hand, telling me to continue. I sighed dreamily. "I think… I think Aizen-sensei asked me out, Shiro."

He choked on air. Of all my friends, Shiro's disapproval of my infatuation with Aizen was the strongest. He didn't even complain like he usually did about the nickname. "You have got to be joking," he half-yelled, teal eyes wide in shock. "That man is unsafe!"

I ignored him, tired of all the disapproval. If he was unsafe, I would have noticed by now. I was going to the tea shop and no one, not even Chad and all his hugeness, could stop me.

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

_**AFTER SCHOOL**_

_**X-X-X-X-X**_

I rushed out of the school gates as quickly as possible. I knew where this tea shop was; I was a regular on icy days like these. Rounding the corner, I saw the traditional-style shop. I quickly stepped into the cozy entranceway, stomping to get snow off my shoes. Then I removed my shoes and grabbed a pair of slippers in a 5. I found my usual table near the back, but stopped short when I saw Aizen already sitting there. I felt my face heating up already. As I slowly approached my table, Aizen-sensei looked up from the book he had been reading. He smiled a slow, warm, made-me-melt smile. My face burned almost painfully. He stood up and pulled my chair out for me. _'A gentleman like this can't be dangerous,' _I thought happily, smiling at him. _'I'm going to prove them wrong.' _

"So, Hinamori-chan, I hear your friends disapprove of me," he asked. Sounding slightly amused.

"They say you're dangerous, but I don't believe a word of it, Aizen-sensei!" I was alarmed. What if this will make him think I'm two-faced, deceitful, or dishonest?

He raised his chin a little, giving me an appraising once-over. I blushed even harder.

"I know, Momo," he said kindly, using my first name, making me shiver with delight. "You're a very loyal, kind, sweet girl. That's why I would like you with me. Many women these days are cold, cruel, and fake. You are my ideal image of a woman."

I could feel my eyes expanding to approximately the size of dinner plates. He kept talking in the same low, even, honey-smooth voice.

"So, if it is possible, would you please go out with me?"

I nearly fainted on the spot. "O-o-of course! I would like nothing more than to be with you!" I was frantic with happiness. I had a permanent grin stretched over my face. He smiled warmly, something else flashed in his eyes, but I was too happy to care. He stood up.

"Excellent! Well, Momo-chan, I should take you home. I know you have homework, like my English paper. I expect it to be above and beyond like usual," he took my hand, and pulled me to my feet. I squeaked in surprise at the feel of his big, warm hands on mine. We changed shoes, then exited the warm shop and back into the snow.

I was beyond ecstatic. We held hands the whole way to my house. Somehow, he knew my address, but I didn't question it. The worst part of my day was when we reached my door, and he insisted on getting back home himself instead of coming in. So we parted ways after he gave me a quick kiss on the forehead, which left me speechless.

I stood there like a beached whale, opening and closing my mouth as he walked away through the snow. When he was out of site, the biggest smile I've ever smiled split my face. This was easily the best day of my life.


	2. Place of Residence

**Ugh. The last chapter was extremely painful to write. Making aizen nice is like….hell. I hope no one was injured by the nastiness of aizen. Mmkay I know the summary was a bit strange for what happened in the last chapter, but it will tie in I promise! I develop romance very…very…veerryy slowly…. So be prepared for a horribly long wait. Sorry! **

**I hope to get like 5 chapters out before school starts… **

**I really hope you guys like this story…it's the first I've written in a few years :P**

**I got my inspiration to write hitsuhina from this AMAZING story called Frozen Secret. If you haven't read it, check it out! It's EPIC :D**

**Enjoy! Please review! I like reviews! They mean faster updates! **

**X-X-X-X-X**

**3rd**** person PoV**

_7 Months Later _

Usually, Hinamori Momo would be upset over returning to school after summer holidays, but she couldn't wait to return to Sakuragaoka. Going back to school meant seeing her boyfriend and student teacher, Aizen Sousuke, every day. She couldn't be happier. She had done what she had set out to do, and proved her friends wrong about him. After the first 3 months, most of her female friends began to except him. After 6 months, most all of her friends except Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Matsumoto Rangiku liked Aizen. _'Shiro and Ran-chan are just being difficult,'_ Momo thought to herself. _'Have patience. They'll come to accept him, just give them time.'_ The day after they started seeing each other, her friends had been furious. Most of them were insulted that she hadn't taken their advice and was going to pay. So far, they just looked foolish. He seemed to be a complete gentleman with her. Not pressuring her to do anything. Hitsugaya still stuck with his theory against him though, and it frustrated Momo to no end. They got in lots of fights about him, and they were steadily growing apart, almost to the point of not speaking for weeks at a time.

This ripped Momo apart, but Aizen was always there to comfort her. She was grinning to herself as she entered the school building alone, just as Aizen-sama had said to. She had woken up with a text from him waiting for her.

'**If it's not too much trouble, could you get here 30 minutes early? I have something to tell you. Meet me in room 856. And don't be scared, I'm not breaking up with you.'**

'_Lucky for me I couldn't sleep,' _she thought happily as she shipped down the hallway to room 856, the freshman computer lab. She quietly opened the door to see Aizen sitting at the teacher's desk reading a small book, making a kind of disgusted face. It shocked her to see that face, that lovely, caring face, twisted into a nasty sneer, but he heard the door open, and the sneer was gone in a flash. She smiled nervously at him. '_What could be going on?' _

"Momo-chan," he said in his low, rich voice. "How are you doing?"

She knew what he meant. Last month, her mother had died in a random shooting while on a tour in America. Her mother was a semi-famous novelist who had been on a book tour in California. Momo had seen little of her mother since she turned 12, but it was still hard for her, especially since 4 other family members of hers died in the dame fashion. She had no other living relatives besides her grandpa, who was too old and frail to get custody. So, as of a month ago, she'd been living by herself. Aizen, of course, had been helping her learn how to manage a household; how to pay the bills, taxes, stuff like that. He had risen to an almost saint-like being in her eyes, and she was quite in love. "

She glanced down at her shoes for a moment, then looked him full in the face. "I'm doing very well, thank you, sensei."

He nodded in approval. "I was thinking, Momo," he said, leaning closer and taking her hand. "What if the shooting wasn't so random? What if they were after your mother? What if all the family members before her weren't just random freak accidents? I want you to be safe, Momo," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "That's why I think you should move in with me."

Momo was shocked, thrilled, stunned, and excited at the same time. Move in with Aizen-sensei? It was practically her dream come true. She kept opening and closing her mouth, unable to express how happy she was. Finally she found the words. "That…that would be a dream come true, sensei!"

He smiled. "Excellent. Now I have to get to class, meet me here right after school, okay?" She nodded frantically, her face a red so bright it belonged to its own color group. Even after he left, she was still standing in the same spot, speechless with glee. The first bell rang, jolting her out of her daze. She ran out of the lab to her locker, seeing some of her friends on the way, but not stopping till she saw Toshiro.

She threw herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck. It was like hugging a statue, but she didn't care. She was so excited, nothing could bring her down. She released him, then hurriedly ran to math without giving an explanation. The day rushed by in a blur. Aizen wasn't in English. According to Ichimaru-sensei, he was preparing for something. He didn't go deeper than that, and kept droning on about diagramming sentences.

True to her promise, Momo rushed as fast as she could to the freshman lab, which was empty during 7th hour. Aizen was there waiting for her. He gave her a slow smile, then walked across the classroom to meet her.

"I am so sorry for my absence in class today; I had to contact a realtor and an attorney about your home."

She cocked her head slightly. "About my home?"

He nodded. "Since you will be living with me, we will be selling your house, seeing as it would be too expensive to keep and renting it will cause us much stress."

She was sad for a moment, that house held lots of memories, but she knew he was absolutely right, like always. She confirmed his statement with a quick nod.

"Well," he said, kissing her cheek quickly. "Let's get your things together. I want you to be nice and moved in by the weekend."

Momo was curious as to why he was rushing, but didn't ask. Just the thought of moving in with him was enough to brush all her doubt away. Then she remembered something.

"I'm going to have to tell my friends…especially Hitsugaya-kun," she addressed his as such because she didn't want Aizen thinking she liked Shiro more because she had a pet name for him.

He blinked. "Well, that's completely fine. I'll meet you at your house in an hour, okay?"

She smiled and nodded happily, then turned around and rushed to see her friends. She found Shiro, Ran-chan, Renji, Ichigo, Hanataro, Yumichika, Chad, Hisagi, Ikkaku, Orihime, and Rukia arguing about where to go sing karaoke. Momo came up behind Shiro and Ran-chan, knowing that they would like to be the first to know. They dropped back with her silently, unnoticed by the rest.

Momo was slightly nervous about what their reactions would be, but she was sure that they would be happy since she was happy. "Shiro, Ran-chan…I…I…I'm moving in with Aizen-sensei."

Momo did not expect their reaction at all. Toshiro looked murderous with fury. Ran-chan looked half horrified, half shocked. Hitsugaya's hands were balled into tight fists. He looked about ready to kill something. Or someone. Ran-chan looked on the verge of tears.

Momo was confused and, obviously, upset. "What's wrong you guys? Why aren't you happy for me? This is the best thing that's ever happened!"

Hitsugaya looked about ready to pop a blood vessel. Rangiku answered instead. "Don't you understand, Momo?" She cried, "He's not safe! Me and Toshiro-kun both know that nothing good can happen in the end!" She shook her head sadly, then hurried back to where everyone had turned around to stare at them in confusion. Rangiku told the others what she just learned, and the reactions were all a bit different. Fear, disgust, horror, shock, excited, or, even happy (in Orihime's case). Just because they all excepted Aizen didn't mean they liked him.

Hitsugaya's fury hadn't faded at all, but his eyes were becoming colder and more distant. He gave her one last disgusted head-shake, then turned around to join the group. She was left alone. Momo couldn't remember a time where she felt more hopeless and sad since her father died. She hung her head, heading toward home with a dejected air surrounding her. _'Well, at least Aizen-sensei is waiting for me,'_ she smiled. The thought cheered her up immensely.

Aizen was at her house, just like he had promised. There was also a blonde woman in a crisp black pant-suit. Her name tag named her as Fujimoto Junko, realtor. Momo assumed she was here to appraise the house. Aizen smiled at her, then ushered her and Fujimoto into the house. Momo had to sign a ridiculous amount of paperwork, both for the realtor and the attorney, who came later on. Finally, it was all over. She had all of her clothes in a big box, her most prized possessions (a tiny gold Buddha and a ceramic Chinese cat) rolled in bubble wrap, and some extra things, like stuffed animals and toiletries, in a black duffel bag. By then it was 10:30 at night, and Momo hadn't done her homework or eaten dinner. She was exhausted, but Aizen told her she could sleep when they got to his house.

They loaded up the boxes into his black Cadillac Escalade, and then they were off.


	3. Sealing the Deal

**YAY chapter 3 :D! ok so im suuuppeerr excited for this chapter! Some stuff might actually HAPPEN. What a concept right! Hehe! Its physically painful to write Aizen as a nice person…luckily I don't have to for much longer (cheers)**

**Mmmkay chapter 3!**

**Lights….**

**Camera….**

**ACTION!**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**3****rd**** person PoV**

Momo must have fallen asleep in the car, because next thing she new, Aizen was shaking her awake. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a very large, beautiful house. It wasn't very modern; it actually looked fairly old. The house was made completely of stone. It looked like something from an Italian villa. Before it was a, quite lovely, old-fashioned courtyard. A large fountain with a mermaid on top, flowers of every color, and some large willow trees. Surrounding this all was a beautiful stone wall covered in ivy. Momo couldn't believe he had been able to afford all this on a teacher's salary. _'He must come from a wealthy family,'_ she thought, and all her doubt was erased.

Even though she was still extremely upset about how badly her friends had reacted, her overwhelming excitement to start this new life consumed her. She helped Aizen get her things inside (it only took 1 trip) to her new room. She gasped at its simple beauty. The room was like something out of It was large and spacey, with 3 big windows covered in gauzy curtains. The wallpaper was a soft blue with off-white doves printed on top. The bed was queen-sized, with a light ash bed frame, head and foot boards. Her vanity and nightstand were the same shade of natural ash. The bed was a work of art in itself; four-poster with a fluffy feather comforter trimmed in lace, and huge, overstuffed pillows with lace frills. Momo couldn't believe her eyes. It was everything she had dreamed of and more. She beamed at Aizen, who smiled quickly, then excused himself.

"Sorry, Momo-chan, I have to excuse myself for a while. I'll be back by morning. Extra job, so you could say. Please go to sleep," he quickly pecked her on the lips, then strode out of the dream room.

She stood there in absolute awe. This was all beyond perfect. She did what he said quickly, pulling out a nightgown from her box of clothes. Striding over to her new vanity, she saw there were a bunch of new things, from a new hairbrush, a large assortment of makeup. Momo stared at all the different kinds of brushes and all the bottles of creamy tan liquid, compacts of different colored powder, four or five bottles of mascara, and many tubes of lip gloss. She sincerely hoped she wasn't supposed to know how to use it all, but if Aizen-sensei wanted her too, then she could learn. She gasped when she saw the brand new MacBook Air sitting on her nightstand. She didn't know much about electronics, but she knew these were VERY expensive computers.

She walked into the bathroom, which was just as stunning as the bedroom. It was very large, with a big skylight above the sink. She hurriedly pulled her hair out of it's customary bun, letting it fall past her shoulders, almost to her elbows. She ran it through with her brush quickly, ignoring the snarls. She ran back to her duffel bag, yanking out her bottle of anti-frizz mousse. She didn't really need it, and usually saved it for big events like weddings and such, but she wanted to look her best for Aizen-sensei every day. Quickly she fingered it through her hair, then began inspecting her face in the mirror, looking hard for any blemishes. She found a tiny red lump by her jaw that might have been just a mosquito bite, but she didn't want to take any chances with her skin. Going back to the duffel, she pulled out her acne treatment she had bought a while ago. She carefully went through the motions just like the bottle said too. She hoped it wasn't expired; she hadn't needed it since her acne disappeared last year. Her friends were all so lucky. '_Especially Shiro,'_ she thought sadly. _'His skin has always been perfect, no matter what.'_

Thinking about him was painful. She wished he had just been happy for her. They had always been like pieces of a puzzle, always agreeing on everything to the point of it being irritating. She felt prickling behind her eyes, and shook her head in self-disgust. _'This is not the time to be crying, Momo,'_ she though to herself. She stared at her reflection. _'They're just jealous no one loves them as much as Aizen-sensei loves me,'_ the thought made her smile and cringe at the same time. She shook off the feeling of guilt, then retreated to her brand new bed. _'Everything will be better in the morning.' _

**TIME SKIP :D**

**2 months later (winter holidays)**

**X-X-X-X-X**

**-Morning-**

Aizen came knocking on her door at noon with a tray of breakfast. Scrambled eggs, strawberries and two pancakes with whipped cream. "Good morning, Momo," he said, quietly closing the door behind him and advancing toward her, setting her food across her lap. "Eat up, I have something to…ask you," which was mostly a lie. It was more…ordering her to do something. She looked up at him, chewing, confusion evident in her eyes, but she didn't ask. She kept eating quickly, but not so quickly she appeared to have no manners or decency. When she popped the last strawberry in her mouth, he lifted the tray off her lap, placing it on the nightstand.

"I've been talking over the phone to the American police about your mother's… situation," he said, knowing if she crumbled, his plans would be delayed, which he could not afford. He had to do this as soon as possible. Her eyes widened a touch. "They, along with the Japanese police, think it could be connected to someone you know here." This was a total lie. Aizen knew he had to make her feel endangered for this plan to work. He really had her attention now. Now time to drop the bomb… "Momo-chan, have you ever met Hitsugaya Hanabi?" Momo gasped.

"Shiro's aunt? Yes, I know her, we had tea at my house once," Momo did indeed remember her. She was very kind and polite woman, with the same snowy hair as Shiro. She was curious as to what Hanabi had to do with anything. "Why?"

"I assume Toshiro didn't tell you about her criminal record?" Momo gasped again. He took this as a "no". "She was in jail for 15 years on attempted murder. She was in the same country, state, city, _even hotel _as your mother and father when they were killed. They proved her innocent both times, but some people, like me, think she is the true culprit," her eyes were dinner plate sized now, and she was trembling. "Someone broke into your abandoned house last night, Momo. We think it was her, after you."

Momo stopped shaking for a split second. "How did she get my alarm code? We set the alarm before we left last night! And, how can they prove it was her?"

Rage flared into Aizen's eyes. "That is not for you to know," he said with shocking coldness. "And who knows the alarm code besides you?"

She recoiled at his cold voice, but she figured it must be stress at seeing her endangered. "Well…besides me…Shiro….," she inhaled a shocked breath, freezing as she realized what she just admitted. "You…you…you think it was Toshiro!"

Aizen nodded. "Boys his age and in his situation desperately need money for college. He wants to get into Tokyo U, then Med school. That doesn't come cheap."

Momo began shaking again, this time harder. "But…but…how could he? We've been best friends for so long! There's no way… it's impossible…," she was more muttering to herself now. Tears rolled out of her eyes. Her best friend. He knew all her deepest darkest secrets-even how she liked him in 8th grade. How could he betray her like this?

This was exactly the reaction that Aizen had hoped for. This fits his plants quite well. _'This girl is so damn stupid; I can't believe she fell for that load of shit.'_ Wicked happiness flashed in his eyes for a split second, then they resumed their rich, 'genuine' kindness. He was glad he had taken acting classes in school. "With this new evidence, I'm extremely worried about you. With you as just my girlfriend, I can only protect you to a certain extent according to the law," Aizen internally smirked at this lie. It was lucky for him that Momo was very uneducated in law. She caught on to his train of thought. In about 10 seconds, she had turned from a trembling, scared teenager to a shiny, blubbering radish.

"B-b-b-b-but…I..I-I…Ican'tmarryyou!" It spilled quickly out of her mouth so quickly it was turned into one word. He chuckled.

"Sure you can. As long as you sign the paperwork, then it's perfectly allowed," he pulled out a black velvet ring box. He handed her the case, no one-knee or anything, but Momo didn't care. Her fingers fumbled with the box, finally opening it, uncovering a small but beautiful diamond ring. She gasped, pulling it out of the silk folds holding it in place. She slipped it onto her finger and was delighted to see it was a perfect fit. She tilted her hand every which way, watching the tiny, many-faceted jewels sparkle a spectrum of colors. She was so absorbed in it, she didn't even notice Aizen slip out of the room and into his study. He pulled his phone from his pocket, calling his speed dial 4. The voice who picked it up offered no greeting.

"_Got the girl?"_ The voice was raspy and bitter; almost biting.

"Yeah, she'll be ready by the end of the month." Aizen was used to this manner of speaking from his boss.

"_Excellent."_ There was a soft 'click' and Aizen re-pocketed his phone. _'I guess my money's going to be quick 'n easy with this one,'_ he thought in a gleefully evil tone. He smirked coldly, then sauntered back to Hinamori's room, a bit annoyed when he heard her excited voice talking animatedly into, what he assumed, was her cell phone.

She squealed loudly, "I know! Isn't this like, a romance novel or something?" From that commentary, he assumed she was talking to Orihime. She promptly hung up, then called someone he didn't expect her to. _'What's she calling Histugaya for? He'll just be even angrier at her, which is fine, but I don't feel like ruining another shirt because of her stupidity.'_ Then a slightly alarming thought struck him. _'What if she didn't believe what I had said about Hanabi? That story was watertight; I'm sure of it.'_

"Hey Toshiro! It's Momo…yes I know you're upset…come on, Shiro, please?…I'm going to _call_ you that if I want to….Gosh, so cold! Anyways, I've got big news!…that can wait…Okay…get ready for this…Me and Aizen-sensei are getting married!….what?…Shiro…no…stop it….no, NO!…STOP IT, Shiro!" She was sobbing now. Aizen felt it was time to intervene, maybe up himself in her eyes once again. She strode in quickly, snatching the phone from her and whispered into the receiver the most furious whisper he could muster.

"Don't EVER call this number again," he growled into the phone, and hung up, but not before he heard Hitsugaya mutter a string of inspiring profanities. Of course, Hinamori was in pieces about him. She cried for almost an hour, and when she stopped Aizen told her something she didn't expect.

"Momo," he said gently, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I don't want you to talk to any of those people any more. Any of them. Kurosaki, Abarai, Yamato, Yasutora, Uryuu, any of them. Its dangerous. They could be on Hitsugaya's side; we just aren't sure." She looked extremely alarmed. "Just for now, though. After they are proved innocent, you can go right back to them. I just don't want you to be socializing with people who are potential threats to you." She looked down, embarrassed she ever doubted his intentions. He narrowed his eyes slightly. She had questioned him. He did not need that kind of disrespect.

It was finally time to break Hinamori Momo.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Okay. That chapter took me fooooreeevveerrrrr….I stayed up all night Saturday until now working on just this chapter….It was hard to decide how to transition from momo's fantasy life into the beginning of what was mentioned in the summary… well I really hoped you all liked it. The next chapter will be waaay more intense…at least I hope…. **

**Brownie points to whoever smacks the review button! We all need some brownie points….I mean come on, who doesn't like brownies?**

**Well imma go watch some Shanedawsontv (if you haven't seen him on you tube CHECK HIM OUT he's a legit dude)**

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Sold

**Yaaayy chapter 4! Alright this chapter's gunna be a bit interesting… I've never written anything like this before, so you'll have to review and let me know! **

**Thank you sooooooo much Serenity095 and Keianna for reviewing! And Keianna, since I can't reply cuz you're anonymous (which is totally fine), but you'll see in this chapter and the next :D**

**Pretty please review! Looking on my story traffic thingy, it said 30 members are reading my story a day. I would really like it if more reviewed! Kthx! ;) **

**To infinity…AND BEYOND!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**3rd**** person PoV**

**1 week after previous chapter ended**

Aizen came knocking on Momo's door at 9 AM Sunday morning. "Momo," he said, voice stony. "I need you to iron this shirt for me before I go to work at noon, ok?" She nodded, curious as to what the hurry was. She took the shirt and padded silently down to the laundry room. She had been studying how to iron an Oxford correctly on her Mac, so she was confident she could do it right. She laid it out on the board like it had said, then began to press the iron along the creases like the picture said to. Unfortunately, while ironing the right cuff, the button got caught under her iron while she want paying attention. Soon, the acrid smell of burning plastic was wafting around the laundry room. Momo choked and waved her hand around her face to clear the fumes. Apparently, Aizen could smell it from the kitchen.

He was, of course, exasperated to the point of anger. He stomped around for a few minutes, muttering how useless she was proving herself as a homemaker. She, insisting she could be useful, scrubbed the kitchen floors and counters till they were sparkling. She felt extremely bad that Aizen had to iron his own shirt though. He had specifically asked her to do it, why is she so bad at women's chores? She felt like such a bad….what was she anyways? Aizen had given her a ring…but they never had a ceremony or anything. She was slightly curious if they were ever going to be official. So, after she was done with the floors, she went to his study.

She knocked meekly on the door. "Aizen-sensei?"

She heard a slam, then, "Come in." She pushed the door to his study open. It was a pretty room. All dark wood and gold furnishings. It was circular, covered in wall-to-wall bookshelves. A huge desk was in the center, covered in important-looking documents and such. A skylight in the shape of a flower above gave the room its light.

She slowly stepped up to his desk, hands clasped in front of her innocently. "Aizen-sensei…are we married?"

He looked at her appraisingly. "Do you want to be?" She nodded furiously. "Then, we're married. I don't really have time to sign all the paperwork or hire a minister," he smirked as she blushed furiously. "But," he said, almost as an afterthought. "If you're to be my wife, I daresay you must be more respectful. I like women who are respectful, dutiful, and speak only when spoken too."

She nodded again. "Thank you very much, Aizen-sama."

He raised his chin, smirking. "Much better," he said smugly, then returned to his work. Momo had obviously been dismissed. She exited the study without another word, hading down the corridor to her bedroom.

**1 week before school year starts (1 month time skip)**

Momo was jolted awake by a sharp rapping on her door. She glanced over at the alarm clock, which read 6:30. She couldn't imagine why Aizen needed her awake at 6:30 a week before school began. She drowsily stumbled over to her door, revealing Aizen, whose face was stone cold.

"Momo," he said, not a shred of warmth in his voice. "What did I say about the starch on my shirts?"

All drowsiness vanished from her. Ever since last week when she volunteered to adopt the usual household chores of a good wife, he'd gotten colder and colder toward her. She loved for the little moments where her Aizen returned. She lived for five minutes curled up on the couch with him, watching the news. She lived for the occasional dinner after a good day at work. Aizen had never told her what his job was, because he figured if she new, it would be a whole hell of a lot harder to keep her…restrained. Momo knew he had a summer job besides the student teaching, but she never pressed him about his secrecy. _'As long as he still loves me,'_ she thought happily, '_I don't think it matters what he does,'_

"This shirt sleeve," he hissed, "has so much starch it could slice bread. Does nothing stick in your mind?"

She cringed away slightly. She really had been trying her best. "I'm s-so sorry, s-sensei," she stuttered.

Something flashed in his eyes again. "What did I say about calling me sensei? First, it makes me feel old, and second, once the damn court allows me to hire a home school teacher for you, I won't be your 'sensei' anyways. Now show some respect."

She dropped too her knees and bowed so low her nose touched the ground before his shoes. "Yes, Aizen-sama." He snorted, then turned away, grumbling under his breath about replacing the $300 shirt. About five minutes later he was back, slamming her door open, two blue-pinstripe Oxfords in his hand.

"Momo, I need you to iron and starch these two perfectly. One is for tomorrow's big meeting and the other is for tonight's dinner with the company executive. I have something I must convince him to buy from me…," his eyes lingered over her hungrily, as if she was a piece of cattle in the stockyards.

She bowed low again after taking the shirt. "Hai, Aizen-sama."

He glared with cold disgust down at her disheveled appearance. "And do something acceptable with your face. I won't have the CEO meeting a wife who doesn't know how to put makeup on. It would be a disgrace. And with your hair, do something not in that peasant style, got it?" He didn't wait for her reply. Momo was shocked speechless. He had never really been THIS cold before. She decided to call Toshiro. Pissed at her or not, he was still her friend, and his advice was only second to Aizen's. Her hand was shaking as she picked up her Chocolate Touch. She held the 2 down, a screen popping up quickly asking if she wanted to call 'Shiro'. Her trembling finger lightly pressed 'Yes'. He picked up on the second ring.

"_**Hn"**_

Momo almost smiled. The greeting was so like him. Then she realized why she was calling.

"Histugaya-kun…I'm so sorry to bother you, but I need some advice…"

"_**Hinamori…" **_His voice was stiff, but really, he was alarmed. She _never_ called him by his last name. Especially with a suffix. _**"Fine, shoot."**__ 'Can't hurt to see what she wants…'_

She cleared her throat nervously. "Aizen-sama…he's being really cold lately… what am I doing wrong?"

On the other end of the line, Hitsugaya sucked in a breath through clenched teeth. "Not really sure, Hinamori. What do _you_ think it could be?"

She was about to answer that, when she heard footsteps come down the hall. "Shut up for a sec, Toshiro," she whispered into the receiver, shoving the phone underneath her covers just as Aizen walked in.

"Momo," he spat, "Who were you just talking to?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but he was already over to her, grabbing her arm. "Who did you call, little bitch?"

She flushed, about to cry. "I..I…I called Shiro!" He snarled at her, curling his hands into fists. "I w-wanted to know why y-you were s-so c-cold lately!"

He hissed, brought up a hand, and smacked her hard across the face. "That's none of your damn business," he said, furious. Tears sprung into her eyes. "What else did you tell him?" She shook her head in denial, so he hit her again, on the other side of her face.

"I didn't say anything else!" she wailed, tears falling freely from her face. "He…he hung up!" She put her face in her hands and began to sob outright. He cast her arm away and stormed out of her room. Almost immediately afterward, she heard the door slam and the car rev to live. She kept crying for a moment longer, before remembering Shiro was still on the phone with her. She pulled the phone out of her bed sheets.

"I..I…I'm s-s-so…sorry…y-you h-had to hear t-that…I-it's usually n-not t-that bad…"

"Momo," Toshiro spoke in a dangerous calm, obviously furious. "What were those noises?" She let out a fresh wave of sobs. Hitsugaya took this as a confirmation to his suspicions. He had always thought Aizen was a bad guy, but not an _abusive_ guy. Unrivaled fury was bubbling up inside Toshiro. _'How could anyone possibly hit Momo! I admit, she's stupid sometimes, but there is no reason to abuse her like this!' _He could almost feel a blood vessel eager to pop. He let out a mumbled string of curses that would make a sailor blush. She was still wailing and sobbing away on the other end, which made him even madder. He hated it when she cried like this. "Momo, stop crying," he said, finding it almost impossible to soften his voice as much as he would have liked. He sighed. The next word that came out of his mouth was almost as rare as Momo wearing makeup.

"Please?"

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

She had stayed on the phone with Shiro for another 20 minutes until she was in control of her emotions, and she had kept him from calling the police. They awkwardly said goodbye, then Momo saw she only had 8 hours to prepare for tonight's important dinner. She swore under her breath, then ran towards the dining room. She had to make it, and the rest of the house, spotless for tonight. She swept, vacuumed, mopped, dusted, cleaned the windows, ran the seat-cushion covers through the laundry. By then, Aizen had silently strode up to his study and locked the door. She glanced at the clock. Four hours to make dinner and make herself perfect. She knew herself wouldn't take very long. Even though she was horrible at most women's chores, she could cook. Extremely well, according to her family.

She looked in the fridge and pantry, seeing what she could make with what he had. Luckily for her, he seemed to keep a well-stocked kitchen. She decided on lemon chicken and spaghetti with white wine sauce. For desert, pear-cranberry tart.

**3 hours later**

Momo had just pulled the tart out of the oven when she saw her reflection in the microwave. _"Shit," _she cursed under her breath. Where Aizen had slapped her this morning were two swollen red marks between her ear and temple. Luckily, she could cover those with her hair. Not so fortunately were her eyes, which were red and swollen from crying earlier. Her lashes were crusted with salt, and , looking at the clock, she had 1 hour to make all of _that_ perfect.

Fortunately for Momo, her hair wasn't overly oily, so it didn't need extra attention with shampoo. She pulled out her bottle of grapefruit scented body wash, using it twice till she could slightly detect the smell on her skin. Her hair, though, was another story. It was long, dark, and depressingly thick. It fell in tumultuous waves to her elbows, and took about 30 minutes to blow dry well. She was still in her robe when Aizen walked in holding a long white box.

'_I have to put on a show for her to believe me,'_ Aizen thought in disgust. _'I have to make her believe I didn't mean it; that work has just been stressful and I took it out on her.'_ he stepped behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Momo, I know you must be furious with me, but I'm here to sincerely apologize for my earlier behavior. It was completely unprofessional and crass. I promise you, nothing like that will happen again unless it is absolutely necessary," he needn't have added the last part though, because there were a couple of pearly tears running down her face as she turned around and threw her arms around his neck. This caught him off-guard a bit-he expected her to be harder to convince. An evil smile crept onto his face as he wrapped an arm around her waist and whispered things into her ear that completely contradicted his facial expression. When she withdrew herself, saying she needed to get makeup on before the important guest arrived. He nodded, for the moment not caring about her rudeness. He handed her the white box, opening it for her to reveal the dress she was to wear tonight.

It was gorgeous maroon silk. It was about knee-length with a tight bodice and flowing length. The straps were thick, and the neckline was modest. A ribbon was tied right underneath the bust. Momo loved it instantly. She kissed Aizen full on the mouth for the first time in a few weeks. He chuckled then left her to get ready, saying he would pop the food into the oven to get it warmed up.

As soon as he left her room, Momo pulled the amazing dress over her head. It fit perfectly; Aizen made a good guess at size 3. She looked at her hair. Somehow, it just laying plain down her shoulders ruined the whole look, so she swept it up into an up-do she had learned from Ran-chan and Orihime last year. It was sort of a French twist, but it left some hair curling around her face. Her friends had decided it was her best look for formal occasions. They had done it last year when Kira took her to Homecoming. The memory made her smile. She had been surrounded by loving people who all cared about her, and her them. She missed those days, but she shook it off, knowing those were disrespectful thoughts towards what Aizen-sama had done for her.

She immersed herself in correctly applying light foundation, blush, black eyeliner and mascara. She smiled at her reflection, and had the sudden urge to brush her teeth. She was just spitting into the sink when she heard a car pull up in the drive. She quickly rubbed some lip gloss on, then slipped on the dress's accompanying kitten heels and ran to the door. She opened it to see a balding, middle-aged man with his finger poised over the doorbell. She gave him what she hoped was a winning smile, and was about to introduce herself when Aizen came up behind her, shaking hands with the man and subtly dismissing her to put dinner on the table. Aizen took the man and his wife on a tour of the house while Momo rushed to set an extra place setting for this man's wife. She was just setting the salad bowl and gravy boat (filled with dressing) on the table next to the large platter of chicken. Aizen introduced her as Aizen Mayumi-san. Momo was startled. Had he forgotten her name? No, that was impossible. She didn't question it, but it upset her slightly. They all say down at the antique mahogany table. Aizen and the man took the end seats, leaving Momo and the older woman to sit across from each other.

Momo instantly didn't like this woman, for she had the expression that something smelly was right underneath her nose. They made small talk for a while, and she seemed friendly on the surface, but she was probably cold hearted and cruel inside. Momo had seen women like her before. Her mother had usually worked for them. The end of the meal did not pass fast enough. She stacked the large platters on top of each other, stumbling into the kitchen and placing them on the counter. Just then, the middle aged man came into the kitchen and started to, of all things, flirt with her.

"Could I help you with those, Mayumi-chan?" he sidled closer to her, almost instantly violating her personal space.

"Ah…That would be fantastic, Nakajima-sama," she sent him her best smile, knowing it couldn't hurt since his wife was right outside the kitchen and could probably hear everything that was being said. She would rinse and scrub the dished off with soap, then he would place them into the dishwasher. They were about halfway through when she felt something dangerously close to her ass. She was startled to see the old man, bending to put a dish in the washer, hand firmly planted in the middle of her butt. It wasn't just awkward, it made Momo feel extremely uncomfortable. She glanced through the archway at Aizen, who gave her a 'just put up with it, stupid,' look. She and Nakajima finished with the dishes, his hand not moving an inch. She finally escaped when his wife called him from the other room. Momo made herself busy with the after-dinner coffee. 5 minutes later, she had 2 cappuccinos and two cups of decaf coffee. Also on the tray were chocolate and cinnamon biscotti sticks, a shiny bowl of peppermints, and a small tray of toothpicks.

They all thanked her for the drinks, then went in the living room to talk more. Nakajima kept asking Momo some very personal questions, even whether she was a virgin or not. This made her even more uncomfortable, but she hid it as well as she could. Aizen kept glaring at her every time she looked like she was going to not answer. Finally, Aizen walked them to their car and they left. Momo was left feeling extremely drained. She hurried up to clean up the kitchen. Aizen looked extremely pleased. He had had no trouble at all getting the Nakajima to buy his merchandise for an extraordinary price. _'I honestly don't see what's so great about her,'_ he thought. _'She's just an average teenager. God, if I could get 2.5 million dollars every time, my life would be so much easier.' _

He smirked smugly as he watched the girl he had just sold climb the stairs to her room.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**That one was longer for ya ;)**

**Aahh that was horrible to write! I want to punt that old geezer into next Tuesday. Then I want to chop aizen into tiny little pieces and feed him to sharks. It made me so sad! Waaaaaaah! **

**I'm super sorry if it was a little dark… I don't think it was too bad…I really don't want to rate it M cuz its not like there will be lemons or anything….. …...**

**Hitsuhina lemon….(thinks about it)**

…**.…...**

**(passes out)**

**REVIEW! (cheers)**


End file.
